


euphoria

by vounoura



Series: knife wife and staff loser [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm crossposting stuff from tumblr I'll be done soon, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, Sleepy Cuddles, literally that's all it is, nothing explicit it's just post-sex cute shit, sorry for the flood Naryu tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vounoura/pseuds/vounoura
Summary: Late nights are often slow and sweet.





	euphoria

It’s a disgustingly hot summer night when she asks Naryu casually about her past lovers, basking in the gentle afterglow of casual stress-relief. Damn Vvardenfell’s weather, she can feel her bare thighs sticking together. Gross.

(She’s not the jealous type, has never cared that sometimes Naryu’s job requires her to get friendly with people whose names aren’t her own. But she is curious, after all, and she likes hearing Naryu talk anyway.)

Naryu gives her an amused smile and curious eyebrow from her place on her left, trailing her fingers lightly and gently over her bare side. She likes doing that, likes touching her gently - Nirasa loves it, loves the way she casually and often subtly makes her affections known, how she acts like it’s as natural as breathing. She would reach up and scratch that spot behind Naryu’s ears that makes the woman relax completely in response, but her position is too awkward to so she settles for wiggling a little closer instead, moving further down the bed slightly so she can slip her head beneath Naryu’s chin.

(The room is dark and that makes her anxious, makes her fingers twitch and her throat tighten. But, Naryu is here, and there has yet to be any man, beast, spectre, or relative that they haven’t been able to defeat together and that fact brings her some measure of peace.)

“Why, Hero? Jealous?” Naryu teases, and Nirasa flashes her a tired grin. She’s always sleepy after lovemaking, but she likes the post-coital banter too much to let herself fall asleep immediately. She stirs herself a bit by gently kissing the underside of Naryu’s jaw, just a slight touch of her lips and nothing more, and continues with a murmur.

“Not at all. But should I be worried if I tell you about mine?” Nirasa pokes gently at her stomach, nuzzling at her collarbone, “Will I find them dead tomorrow, with ‘nobody steals my woman’ painted in blood all over the walls?” She grins. “You Morag Tong types do seem to have a habit of that, after all.”

Naryu digs her nails into the back of her thighs, nips none too gently at the tip of one pointed ear. “I’m offended that you think so little of my skill, darling. You know that they’d all be dead within the hour.”

Nirasa cackles lightly under her breath, throwing one overly long leg around the older woman’s. She’s sticky with sweat, and she grimaces at the clammy and slightly cool feeling of it. She prefers the heat over the cold, but this isn’t really much better. 

“I really am curious, though,” she mumbles after a moment, feeling safe, warm, and content; Naryu is now running fingers through her hair, smoothing out the well-maintained strands and fixing minor knots. Nirasa loves to be patted, loves to be touched, and she makes a small pleased noise is response.

(Naryu knows that she puts an inordinate amount of time and pride in her hair, knows that she will be greatly irritated in the morning if it knots in any significant fashion. How thoughtful of her.)

Naryu thinks, hums a little. “I got friendly with an adorable treethane in Orsinium, not long before I met you again in Kvatch.” Her voice drops to a smooth whisper, her accent a touch thicker as she grins, “I don’t remember much, there was a lot of alcohol involved. But it must’ve been fun.”

Nirasa twitches slightly in surprise, almost asks _what in Vehk’s name were you doing in Wrothgar_ but stops herself before the words can leave her tongue, realizing that Naryu probably couldn’t tell her even if she wanted to. Instead she smiles, and pushes her head slightly into the hand in her hair.

“That so?” She says - she’s falling asleep, and fast, her words just a touch slow, just a touch slurred. Naryu has a mysterious way of relaxing her. “I think - I think the last person I slept with before you was…oh, I don’t remember his name.” She pauses for a moment, suddenly turns uncharacteristically tense and serious. “It was in Coldharbour.”

(She cannot think of Coldharbour without seeing blood, without feeling the cold seep into her fingers. But she does not want to ruin such a slow, tender moment, so she pushes the bile back down her throat.)

Naryu’s hand moves from her hair to her back, running down her spine. Nirasa relaxes again, feels the reassurance in the gesture, and burrows closer into the woman as silent thanks. “I slept with a lot of people in Coldharbour, actually. Casually. Most people did.” She yawns, widely. “Nothing better to do. It was either wait to die or do something fun while you can.”

(She does not talk about Coldharbour often, usually cannot bare to. Her wounds surrounding the place have never fully healed, have never completely closed over. But the night is slow, and Nirasa is willing to face it for a moment to tell Naryu how she feels.)

“But,” she yawns, wider now, shifting slightly in Naryu’s hold, “It doesn’t really matter, I suppose. I’ve got you.”

(Tribunal strike her down, she gets sappy when she’s half-asleep. She blames Naryu for all of this, for making her prone to middle-of-the-night affections and love confessions. It’s all her fault. Such an evil, _evil_ woman, she is.)

Naryu pulls her impossibly closer, buries her nose in her hair. Somewhere, very faintly, she thinks she hears the words _I love you_ , and Nirasa feels herself grin stupidly in response. Naryu’s always had a difficult time saying the words themselves, even just privately and only to herself, and although she doesn’t necessarily need to hear them it’s nice to every once in a while.

“I love you too,” she mumbles, unsure and uncaring if Naryu can even understand what’s coming out of her mouth by this point, and, having relaxed to a state comparable to liquid, promptly falls asleep.


End file.
